


you're so my kind

by Pandir



Series: Self-Indulgent Electric Shocks [3]
Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Electricity, Harry being totally into electrical shenanigans, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 23:45:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2044722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandir/pseuds/Pandir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>harry has a new obsession.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're so my kind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KrokoRobin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrokoRobin/gifts).



harry osborn had a lot to occupy his mind, be it the betrayal of spider-man or his own creeping decay, enough to keep him busy and on the edge. yet with electro on his side, it was as if he had already found his cure, his very own miracle to solve all his problems.

instead of the itch of his sickness beneath his skin, it was a tingle down his spine, a stinging in his chest and wrists, a prickling feeling in his fingertips that kept distracting him now. his body was singing with energy and harry felt it in every fibre, as he unconsciously brought his fingers to his mouth and brushed them over his lips to savor the sensation.

and he hadn’t even _touched_ him yet. there was a distance they needed to keep not to damage and burn harry’s skin, and it was thrilling, both danger and apprehension, teasing and unbearable tension. 

he knew he was obsessed. but he’d had his share confusion and conflicting feelings and it was not like this. this was so very different, he thought, almost defiantly. this didn’t make him feel like he was sick like his teenage infatuation - in fact, he wasn’t even confused.

he was excited, he was thrilled. he was craving - and he had always found it hard to restrain his desires. 

it was so hard not to finally close the gap and have it all.

harry bit his finger at the thought of completely losing himself in the overwhelming force coursing over his skin, through his body, making him ache and shiver and burn, to thoroughly purge him of what was eating him alive, his body and his mind. 

"you’re still here."

electro’s voice ran right through his flesh and bones, resonated within him, and harry’s heart skipped one painful beat as adrenaline rushed through him.

"i was thinking", he said without any preamble, "of how to enhance our little electro shock therapy."

harry felt his lips stretch to a grin beneath his fingers.

"i think we should get you gloves."


End file.
